piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mermaid
.]] The mermaids, also known as merfolk were human-fish hybrids that resided in Isla Sirena. Biology and appearance The mermaids were amphibious beings, a hybrid of human and fish. The average mermaid had the appearance of a beautiful girl with long, flowing hair the colors of the sea, and pearly-white skin. From the waist down, however, a mermaid was comprised of a long, shimmering scaly tail. Further undermining their conventional beauty, mermaids hid sharp, fang-like teeth in their mouths.Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow 2: The Siren Song Society and culture The mermaids did the bidding of the Sirens, who were in turn ruled by Davy Jones. They lived in chambers within Isla Sirena, and had control over various creatures that inhabited Davy Jones' Locker, including iguana monsters and sea beasts. The merfolk also had contact with Tia Dalma.Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow 4: The Sword of Cortés There were at least three separate sub-species of merfolk in Isla Sirena, distinguished by the color of the scales on their fish-like tails. Those with green tails were analogous to soldiers, and operated as the military arm of the society. They confronted sailors lured to Isla Sirena and dragged them down to the island itself. Red-tailed merfolk were the servants of mermaid society, and were commonly found wading around waiting for orders. They acted as guards and workers in Isla Sirena. Finally, blue-tails served as the leaders of the mermaids. The three blue-tails encountered by Jack Sparrow, Morveren, Aquala and Aquila, were named as "chairwomen" by the green-tails. Stories and legends of mermaids commonly depicted sweet and innocent creatures, though more sinister versions told of corrupted merfolk who aligned themselves with the Sirens. In reality, there were thousands of the latter type in Isla Sirena alone, and this legion was known to congregate to drag sailors down to the depths. History Captain Jack Sparrow first encountered the mermaids following the escape from Isla Esquelética during his quest for the Sword of Cortés. His shipmates, the crew of the Barnacle, were affected by the song of the Sirens, though Jack himself remained immune to its influence. Unable to sway him, the mermaids instead transported Jack to Isla Sirena itself, where they attempted to enslave him by robbing him of his freedom. Jack was tricked into handing over a prized possession—the eye of Stone-Eyed Sam—in exchange for the lives of his crew. Further, his freedom would be forfeit the next time he visited Isla Sirena. Despite realizing this stipulation, Jack was forced to return to the mermaids' lair in order to recover the eye to defeat the spirit of Hernán Cortés. He negotiated his enslavement with the blue-tailed mermaid leaders, and defeated two predatory beasts in order to avoid eternal imprisonment. He was allowed to leave the island, and later reclaimed the eye from Tia Dalma. Notable mermaids *Aquala *Aquila *Morveren Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow 2: The Siren Song'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow 4: The Sword of Cortés'' Notes and references Category:Species